


【冢迹】cheer（R）

by alliyandemma



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliyandemma/pseuds/alliyandemma





	【冢迹】cheer（R）

【冢迹】cheer

地底的夜晚，连月亮都不愿眷顾的地方，偶尔几只蝙蝠睁开眼睛都能惹出一番动静，不远处喧闹的城堡被黑曜石勾芡，在不存在阳光的地方仅仅凭借着些灰色的火光，绽放出一朵一朵流连在墙壁上的花。

深夜的主人拥抱着红色的毯子，一口一口抿着昂贵的酒，下边的气氛早就渐进高潮，只有他冷冰冰地勾着一丝笑侧躺在沙发上，残留着水珠的发任由水滴进低领的睡袍，刚成年的魅魔不惧自下而上的那些露骨眼神，一个冷眼扫过去，足以威慑一批又一批带着肖想的同族。

得力的部下将脸埋进女性魔族的发里，除却身后还睡在自己长袍上的干将之外，其他的或多或少在这种无趣的日子里找到了乐子。在视线触及到某个平日里不时一脸正经地说道“上克下”的小鬼被同族的女性魅魔逼到墙角的时候，迹部顿时觉得今天也不是那么的无趣，但……却少了点什么。

绘画着漆黑双角的请柬已被送出多日，自从迹部成年开始，各族的魔物或多或少亲自或者托人送上过祝福，不说幸村精市直接送了他张金婚请柬，单说隔壁黑龙族的不二亲自配了瓶药效厉害的东西给他……总之，那只龙还一点表示都没有。

宴会远远没到高潮，主人公却已经离席，下面的人似乎司空见惯一般，只有几位存活许久了的长老在角落窃窃私语。

“少爷真的找到了么？”

“即便不是同族的也没关系。”

“那如果是条龙呢？”

“你在说什么胡话，总之第一次情潮可是很难熬的。”

目送着迹部的背影，几位德高望重的魅魔主动撑起了宴会的后续。

迹部是靠着墙慢慢走进自己的结界里的，从前几天刚成年开始，每一个晚上他的腿都会不知不觉地酸软起来，湿漉漉的地方一次一次鞭挞他的神经，“该死”，无法支撑住自己的身体，他的手打翻了一个花瓶，刺耳的声音立刻回荡在四下无人的走廊，距离他的结界只有一步，推开了房门后，入眼的大床成为此时此刻最有效的避风港。

他刚躺倒床上，用真丝的被子裹紧自己，结界的某处透进了一丝凛冽的空气，着陆的男人收起了翅膀走近了他之后立刻察觉到了不对劲的地方。

和躺在床上刚成年的魅魔不一样，一身漆黑的龙眉宇间的老成并非刻意装出来的，他的岁数在龙族中正值壮年，却远比眼前的魅魔要年长并且知识渊博。在迹部的手缠上他的腰之前，他先手制人，把人压进了怀里。

“景吾？”面色潮红的人正在扯他的外套，粗糙的布料划在真丝的薄被上，逗弄着挺立的乳尖，手冢远没有想象中那么冷静，他呆愣地迎接热情的爱人，却在那娴熟的吻技下徒增怒火，于是在回应上多了几分冲动，他的舌卷着迹部的舌根，扫过牙齿后，把迹部扯着自己衣服的手用羊毛领绑在了床头装饰的柱子上。

“手冢…抱我。”身下的人用腿勾着他的腰，柔软的舌头含糊不清地说着勾人的话，把迹部从被子的桎梏中解放出来后，手冢才明白为什么书上会写魅魔是最性感的魔族，也是最危险的魔族。那具身体被情欲折磨成淡粉色，锁骨处的弧度足以夺目，腰腹处令人爱不释手的肌肉象征着力量，重点是那双因为自己停下来了的动作，而无法得到满足的眼睛，蒙着一层水雾，好像有一条丝线从那双宝石般耀眼的眼睛里慢慢流出来延伸到他的脑海，在手冢敲到金子般的碎发时，魔法抗性极高的黑龙才反应过来刚刚发生了什么，他欺压上身，修长的手指开拓泥泞不堪的地方，伴随着迹部难以克制的呻吟，他的牙齿折磨起惹人怜爱的乳珠。

“手冢…啊！等……一下……”被束缚住的双手撞在柱子上，却无法得到男人的理会，从未被人开拓过的地方吸吮着自己的手指，从两根到三根手指，每插进去一寸，感官上的快感就更进一步地刺激下体，身下的人想干点什么，手冢还是清楚的。

“景吾，想诱惑我？”嘴角扯起一边的红樱，却完全冷落另外一边，迹部咬着牙不肯示弱，就意味着手冢对他的“欺负”会更近一步。

“景吾觉得自己现在的魅惑能起作用么。”嚣张的性器直接代替手指填补了那里的空虚，与此同时被舌尖勾勒的乳珠被两个夹子夹住，被性器贯穿的下体传来一丝痛苦，却在适应后给承受着那份重量的迹部带来一波一波的快感。

魅魔的腿缠在手冢的腰上，胸前的夹子夹着敏感的地方，手冢国光觉得还不够似的将性器抵在那贪婪的穴口，看着那边粉色的嫩肉收缩着渴望自己的样子，而后对着将下唇都咬破了的迹部说道：“景吾，来。”

跨坐在那人大腿上的迹部景吾哪里能想到自己此时此刻的模样：那头金发被汗水浸染，迷离的眼睛勾着手冢的视线，唇贡献口腔中的甜蜜与对方的唇吞噬着彼此间的呼吸，有双手扶着他的腰，在他起身的时候把控方向，当他向下的时候加重力道，性器破开缩紧的肉壁一次性整根进入，却在下一秒离开那儿，只留龟头卡在那里。

他的呻吟里叫着手冢国光的名字，断断续续地刺激着男人，胸前的夹子把乳尖搞得艳红，眼角溢出来的泪水像是海妖赠予的贝壳，夹着肿胀的乳尖的夹子终于被男人取下，随之而来的是变高的抽插频率，迹部将自己的头埋在手冢的肩膀上，殊不知这种行为惹得男人一阵热流直蹿下腹。

猛然地，手冢像是发现什么似的停了下来，前端操着深处，痉挛的大腿被他的手按压着，又像是锁着迹部的枷锁，像是意识到什么一样，迹部抬起头来。

“不…等一下…手冢!唔！”性器磨了磨深处的一个小突起，在迹部还没反应过来的时候，身体更加诚实地给出了反应，阴茎不满足地顶开软肉，不断溢出来的白色液体被撞击着的动作磨成了一圈白沫，黏在穴口。

“国光——”嘶，下体突然紧缩的状态打断了游刃有余的男人，体验过那一秒差点被夹射的感觉后，手冢摆动胯骨的动作更大了，他不断撞击着那柔软的臀部，任由迹部的尖叫和不停歇的哭腔亲吻他的耳朵，白色的精液粘在手冢的小腹，被操哭了的魅魔统治者夹紧了穴口，高潮过后的余韵还未褪去，爱人又将精液射进了后穴的深处，迹部仰起头，却被手冢以吻封缄般地把把所有话吞进心里。紧致的穴口挽留着退出去的阴茎，累坏了的魅魔半靠在手冢的肩头，刚想闭上眼睛，一个吻就落到他的额头。

“我爱你。”

“本大爷学过龙语。”

手冢一时语塞，眨了眨眼睛后才发现眼前的人换了个样子——金色的发长到了腰际，眉宇间也变得柔和了许多，一双凤眼勾着他的心神，最要命的是一丝不挂的丰盈身体，和正贴在自己胸口上的柔软。

“景吾…”

“不是你说爱本大爷么？”那双手拨开自己的头发，勾住发后的脖颈，指腹轻轻摩挲后颈的肉，脚趾轻轻踩在勃起的性器上，有技巧地搔弄着射精的地方。魅魔的情潮怎么可能一次就得到满足，刚刚射进后穴的爱液早就与那具身体融为一体，手冢的脑子里爆了粗口，顺势就把人压在身下。

“手冢你…”本想喊慢一点的人，在发现身上的黑龙有一丝慌乱的时候嘴角不禁扬起得逞的笑，阴茎在迹部的脚下愈发肿胀，手冢不敢怠慢眼前这具身体，虽然密布在肌肤上的吻痕未曾褪去，但依旧能激起人的在上面留下印记的欲望，本就被啃得发红的锁骨这下子遭了殃，性感的乳房被轻轻托起，迹部看手冢这架势，笑了出来。

“手冢你哈…也不用这么小…”下体被两根手指玩弄，迹部顺势捂住了嘴，却被手冢掰开了手。

“叫国光。”第三根手指插进柔软的地方，手腕被控制住后迹部断断续续地含着手冢的名字，蜜液泛滥的地方很快做好了迎接性器的准备，迹部看着手冢国光挺腰，被填满的地方同样填补了灵魂的空缺，可身上的男人显然觉得不够，从穴口退出来的手转移到阴蒂上，刚开始围着它打转，在迹部漏出来的呻吟变得黏稠并柔软的时候手指才揉搓起那里。

“国光唔…国光…”

“景吾，看好了。”手冢把人抱起来，更加深入的性器在穴内换了个角度，身下的人发出甜美的呻吟，更多地却是因为正对着的镜子内出现的景象合理的反应。

勃起的阴茎开始撞击深处，迹部看着镜子中的自己，他的手肘撑住了整个上半身，糟糕的表情像是催情的毒药，塌下去的腰和挺翘的臀部，手冢眯着眼，当他察觉到自己看着他的时候，后穴撞击的频率立刻变得更快了，阴茎整根离开穴口的时候还会发出令人羞耻的“啵”得声音。迹部被这种景象刺激得愈发敏感，后穴深处的生殖腔被操开的瞬间，他整个人撑不住地趴在床上，镜子中的人凌乱的秀发匍匐在后背上，有些顺着手臂来到眼前，身后的热流弥漫在后穴里，手冢看着眼前的人被自己干得潮吹后也并未停下来，被生殖腔包裹住的性器直接卡在了里面。热流滑过龟头，却被柱身堵在穴口。

身下的人发出了从未从那人身上出现过的类似于小动物的闷哼声，自知自己做过分了的男人，把人抱进怀里，小幅度地干弄，每当龟头要离开生殖口的时候又操了进去，迹部的肉壁吸着他的阴茎，生殖腔里面的吸附力更强，手冢自然懂得那是什么。

他抱着迹部，任由那人埋进他肩膀的碎发下，不过一会儿，迹部像是下定决心一般推开了他。

“景吾…”手冢国光脸上的失落无法掩盖，即便他的眼神依旧坚定，倒是深陷情欲的魅魔狠心地咬了咬牙，看向肏干着自己的男人的眼神都带了几分怨气。

“如果本大爷的小孩是只每天乱发情的龙，本大爷可绝对不会管！”说完，迹部觉着体内的性器又涨大了几分，他睁大了眼睛看着眼前的男人。

“手冢你……恩！等…你…停……”迹部被压在床上，四散的发丝垫在背下，身下的撞击一下比一下重，他几乎能感受到那耀武扬威的东西干到了他的肚子。他的手胡乱地在那人的背上抓着，留下一道道可怖的痕迹，屁股后的黑色尾巴难以控制地显露了出来，眼前的人对这个场景满意极了，不由自主地加快频率，迹部睁大眼睛看着眼前的人埋头像打桩机一样操着他，该死的快感进一步吞噬他的意识，脑袋上长出来的漂亮的角呈现情欲般的艳红。

“记住，是国光。”手冢国光肏到最深处时说道，而后空白将两个人覆盖。

==END==


End file.
